Michelle
by Unicorn20023
Summary: We all know that Michelle and Lucy bonded and that she was turned into a doll, Lucy still keeps hold onto her and she is on her dresser but we never actually see or hear much about Michelle after that. So, I thought Michelle and the gangs after story would be good to write about. Implied Nalu. Hint of GaLe. :)


**This is a one-shot based around Michelle, Lucy and the rest of Team Natsu.**

 **We all know that Michelle and Lucy bonded and that she was turned into a doll, Lucy still keeps hold onto her and she is on her dresser but we never actually see or hear much about Michelle after that. So, I thought Michelle and the gangs after story would be good to write about. Implied Nalu.** **J**

It was an early Saturday morning, Lucy screwed her eyes as she lay in her bed with the light of sun rays slipping through slits in the curtains. She opened her eyes and once she noticed it what time it was she contemplated with herself on whether or not to stay in bed. She growled and got out of bed realising that she was going to the guild soon. She slipped her slippers on and slowed her pace as she came up to the dresser.

"Good morning, little sister." Lucy smiled as she walked past her dresser.

"Good morning weirdo." Came a high-pitched reply. She turned to stare at the doll and then looked to see Nastu sitting on her window frame.

"I'm not a weirdo! And that was a bad impression of a girl." She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Huh, I thought it didn't sound too bad, guess I'll have to work on that." He laughed rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"For what?" he asked confused.

Lucy glanced over at the doll before turning back to Natsu who was now standing in front of her. "It doesn't matter. Want some breakfast?" she weakly smiled up to him.

"Sure." He smiled.

"I shouldn't have asked." She laughed as she turned to head for the kitchen. "You never pass down the opportunity for foo-"

Suddenly she felt the heat of Natsu coming from a hug that he had her trapped in tightly. "I may be stupid but I know when my best friend is upset." He whispered into her ear.

Lucy couldn't bear the thought of having to finally admit to herself that Michelle was gone. Even though she sat so close she was so far away at the same time. "I'm okay Natsu" She smiles as she pushes out of his embrace. "Let's get you some breakfast."

Natsu was worried about her but he just sighed knowing that she wasn't going to break. "Okay" he said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"By the way, where's Happy?" the blonde asked curiously.

"Oh, he's at the guild. He was going on about how he had a good feeling about today and so he's away probably flirting with Carla." Natsu said, clearly trying to subside a laugh.

"Typical Happy" she laughs.

The pair sat eating breakfast at the table and chatted about silly things. Once they were finished Lucy realised that she wasn't ready.

"Why don't you go to the guild, get Happy and pick us a job request while I get changed?" Lucy asked.

"Okay, I know how long it takes you girls to get changed so I'll take my time on coming back." He laughed, earning him a punch.

"Hey! Beauty takes time, you know!" she said as she left the room heading to the bathroom.

"Not really." Natsu mumbled as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

J J J

Natsu collected Happy and dragged him away from Carla, giving her peace and quiet. He and Happy made their way back to Lucy's house with a request flyer in his hand. The job was a simple get rid of monsters kind of request so he knew that he, Lucy and Happy could handle it no bother. The only thing he wasn't looking forward to was the train ride part.

J J J

Lucy sighed as she stepped into her bedroom fully dressed. Immediately her eyes landed on the doll sitting rock still on the dresser looking back at her. Suddenly all of her emotions rushed in – sadness, pain. She ran over to the dresser and grabbed the doll gently off and into her arms.

"Michelle, I miss you." She sobbed, squeezing her tightly into her chest.

She somehow managed to find her way to her bed and lay down into it in a curled-up ball shape. Tears poured out and her sobs became louder, she couldn't stop.

"Michelle" she cried. "Little sister." This was the first time she had shown any emotion towards the situation since that day, it was like she had locked all her feelings away.

She was startled when she felt a thud on her bed but then relaxed as warm arms went around her from behind. She was still lying curled up crying and couldn't see who it was but she didn't need to see to know who it was. Natsu. A split second later she felt a weight on her feet and knew that it was a certain little blue flying exceed.

"Lucy?" Natsu whispered softly.

"I'm s-sorry." She said through sobs.

Natsu's hold tightened around her. "Please, don't say sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"She's gone" Lucy whispered and gripped onto his arms with one hand as the other clutched Michelle.

"Why don't we pass on the job and stay here?" Natsu suggests softly.

"Yeah, that sound like a good idea, Lucy you need some chillax time." Happy says, still hugging her legs.

"No, no" she said and rubbed her face. "I don't want to keep you from going on a job."

"We don't mind one bit, do we buddy?" He says to Happy.

"Nope, not at all." He chirps. "And I've got an idea!"

Natsu smirked at this. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asks moving his head from Lucy's to grin at Happy.

"Movie!" The two shout in unison.

They both froze to a sound they hadn't heard in what felt like a lifetime. Lucy. She was laughing.

"Some things never change." She manages between laughs.

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu groans at the partial insult he knew she was throwing, he was happy, she was laughing. "Well we're having a movie day, whether you like it or not."

"Okay" she gave him one last squeeze, he returned it and then released her.

"Happy, you stay here with Lucy. Lucy, you choose the first movie. I'll go and get some munchies." Natsu says, as he heads to the window.

"Aye sir!" Both Lucy and Happy shout, fist pumping the air, much to his surprise.

"Some things never change, they just return." Natsu laughs, pleased with having Lucy back to her usual happy self bit by bit. He jumped out the window and went straight to the best sweet shops. He picked up lots of stuff, such as popcorn, chocolate and mix ups. He was now off to the guild to get Lucy her favourite. Once he reached the guild he burst the doors open and headed to the bar where Mira and his team were, bag in hand.

"Hello Natsu, back already?" Mira smiled sweetly.

"Here." He hands her the mission slip back. "I'm sorry but we changed our minds, we're not going on a job today."

Mira, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla and Gajeel and Levy, who were sitting at the bar too, were beyond shocked.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh Natsu!" Gajeel laughs.

"Yeah, there's no way you would return a job!" Gray adds.

"You're giving up the chance to beat people up!" Erza adds, flabbergasted.

"Let me check your temperature, Natsu." Wendy says quietly.

"Hey! That's just mean!" Natsu pouts. "Lucy...isn't feeling too good."

"So what's with the sweets then?" Levy asks, innocently.

"We're having a movie day." He replies.

"Lucy shouldn't eat sweets if she's sick, Natsu." Mira says, rolling her eyes at his denseness.

"No, she's not sick." He says.

"But you s-"

"She's not feeling too good, emotionally! Okay?! Would you stop with all the questions?!" Natsu bursts.

"Yeah, salamander's brain will explode." Gajeel snickers, earning a playful punch from Levy, being scolded as not nice.

"Ash for brains, more like pea brain." Gray adds.

"ANYWAY-" Natsu changes the subject by turning to Mira, remembering his objective and distracting him from his urge to punch the pair. "Can you make-"

"Her favourite milkshake?" Mira finishes.

"Yeah, thanks." Natsu smiles.

"No problem." Mira smiles back, she would just have to sit this one out and wait for a certain something play out by itself.

"Wait Natsu, you mean Lucy is upset?" Erza enquires.

They all look at the boy, expectantly.

"Yeah...she's not doing too well, so we're going to watch some movies and eat sweets!" He says, enthusiastically.

"What's wrong with her?" Wendy asks.

"We'll come visit her." Gray adds.

"No!" Natsu shouts, directing all attention in the guild to him. He quickly noticed and recomposed himself. "I mean, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why no-" Gajeel begins before Mira interjects as she makes an appearance, milkshake in hand. While everyone is distracted, Levy uses this moment to cover Gajeel's mouth before he can say anything else and then whispers something to him.

"Here you go, Natsu. One milkshake, on the house. Make sure to tell Lucy that we look forward to seeing her when she is ready." The barmaid says, smiling and handing him the milkshake.

'Perfect timing Mira!' He sighs mentally. "Thanks Mira, I will!" He takes the milkshake and smiles back. "Bye guys!"

"Wait! Make sure to tell her that we're here if she needs anything!" Levy adds.

"Don't worry, I will!" He waves as he disappears out the guild doors.

"So, someone care to explain." The males and young girl say, eyebrows raised.

He raced back and in no time he was home. No, correction, at Lucy's house. He entered through the window as per usual with no troubles, even with the bag and milkshake. He spotted Happy and Lucy curled up on the couch and noticed Michelle in her grip, he doubted she had ever been released at any point in the space he was gone.

"I'm back!" He calls, heading towards them.

"That was quick." Lucy comments, as both her and Happy's head turn to him.

"Well, I had to get-this back quickly." He says, as he whips the milkshake from its hiding place behind him.

He watched her eyes light up in awe, instantly. "Ahh! Thank you!" She practically squeals.

"No problem." He says as he lifts her and moves her so he can sit, before putting her back, leaning on him. "Did you pick a movie?"

"Yip!" She says, smiling as she curls into the warmth of his body.

"You'll never guess what it is." Happy says, rolling his eyes.

"Tangled?" He asks.

"Uh-huh!" She smiles happily, this being her favourite movie. She's only picked to watch it like 20 times.

"Ughhh, chick flicks." He groans, sarcastically. To be honest, it wasn't the worst movie and it made her happy and smile, that's all that mattered.

Tangled had finished and now they were watching Shrek. Well Natsu was anyway. Lucy had fell asleep about 10 minutes in and Happy about another 10 later. She had her hands wrapped around him, one arm draped over his chest, while he in turn had his arms round her waist. Even in her sleep, he noticed how much happier she was, she was much different from the other times he had been sneaking in her bed. She looked at peace and that made him smile. Happy was curled up at her feet, sound asleep. He wouldn't notice if he just...lowered his head...and gave her...a kiss. And that's just what he did. Except on the forehead, as he would much rather confess to her and then kiss her, that and he couldn't reach her lips from his angle.

By the time Shrek's end roles were on, they were all sound asleep on the couch.


End file.
